The synthesis of tetrahydro-3,5-dioxo-1H-pyrrolizine-7a(5H)-propanoic acid ethyl ester is reported in Coll. Czech. Chem. Comm., 19, 298 (1954) (CA 49, 292c). The compound is utilized in the reference as a chemical intermediate.